The invention relates to the field of tiltable solar protection devices, particularly interior venetian blinds, comprising a plurality of horizontal slats arranged parallel to one another and a mechanism for varying the tilting angle of these slats. Conventional venetian blind slats generally have smooth surfaces and a curved section, the latter providing the stiffness necessary for the holding and tilting of the slats (the slats being supported only by ladder strings at their ends).